Clumsy girl
by forfirith87
Summary: Kyo notices that Tohru is really clumsy around him, and thinks he knows why. Written in Kyo's POV.


I have never believed that someone could be so clumsy.

That is, until I met Honda Tohru.

I have never met anyone who gets into as many accidents as Tohru; it just isn't possible to be that clumsy! She's forever walking into things, how the coffee table is still standing I'll never know, burning food and occasionally herself, honestly, I've lost count of how many times we've had to buy new dishes! Plus all the zoning out she does in the middle of conversations or how easily she gets distracted by random things.

There must be a reason behind it, and I think I know what it is. I have a theory and I'm going to put it to the test.

I quietly sneaked out of my room and hid behind the kitchen door. It is almost time for dinner, so I know that's where she will be. Tohru is finishing up the dishes for tonights meal, this is the perfect time for me to test my theory.

I watched quietly as Tohru picked up a pile of plates and our chopsticks and took them through to the table without bumping into anything or dropping anything. Exactly what I was expecting. I managed to sneak into the kitchen without being seen and heard Shigure asking Tohru for some more tea.

Perfect.

Tohru came into the kitchen and froze just inside the door as she saw me. "Shigure being fussy again?" I asked with a smile and was answered by Shigure yelling, "I am not!" from the living room. Tohru just smiled before trying to put the glass onto the counter and misjudging the height of the counter and spilling the remainder of the glasses contents.

I saw her start to panic at her blunder and smiled as I reached past her with a cloth to mop up the mess. "Thank you Kyo-kun." She said as he turned red and opened the fridge.

_It's just as I thought, __s__he's only __really __clumsy when I'm around. _

"Tohru?"

"Yes?" I smiled as I dropped the wet cloth into the sink, "I was wondering why you are so clumsy around me?" her blush darkened, "I'm always a little clumsy Kyo-kun." She said as she headed to the cupboard to get another glass. "But you always seem more clumsy when I'm around, do I make you nervous?"

"N-no, of course not." I smiled as her hands shook as he poured Shigure's drink. I waited until she put the pot down to avoid more spills before sliding up behind her and wrapping my arms around her waist, being careful to mind the distance between us, this would be the worst time to transform into a cat.

"I like you being clumsy, its cute." I said as I rested my head on her shoulder. I felt her hands raise and rest over mine. "Tohru, I like you." I whispered, suddenly feeling just as nervous as her.

My eyes widened as she loosened my grip around her waist and pushed me back a couple of steps. I quickly pulled my hands back and hid them behind my back. My gaze dropped to the tiled floor, "I'm sorry." I whispered before turning to leave the kitchen.

How could I have misread everything? How did I manage to get it all wrong? "Kyo-kun!" I was stopped by Tohru pulling on my T-shirt, "I wasn't trying to push you away!" she said almost desperately.

I raised my head and locked eyes with her, "Then why…" she smiled at me, "I wanted to see your face when I say... I-I like you too." Her blush intensified and I felt my face grow warm aswell.

"I like you too." I whispered. Just as we started to move forward about to have our first kiss, a voice from the kitchen door interrupted us.

"Finally! It's about time, but really Kyo-kun? Why would you confess in the kitchen? Not a romantic bone in your entire body." I glared at Shigure as he took his glass from the counter with a smile and left the kitchen leaving Tohru and me alone again.

"I really hate him." I muttered as Tohru giggled. "Let's get dinner on the table." she said with a smile as she started taking plates of food through to Shigure who was busy telling Yuki about what he had just witnessed in a very loud voice.

"Confessing in a kitchen! Not a flower or gift in sight! He really needs to read some of my novels for inspiration!" I heard him laughing. "I really, really hate him." I muttered as I prepared myself for what is probably going the toughest dinner of my life.


End file.
